One Wrong Move
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Marluxia/Vexen One wrong move and Marluxia may regret interrupting Vexen's labwork


Fandom:: KH2

Pair:: MarVex

Summary: One wonrg move...

Notes:: Ahh, what Chemistry labs inspire

Countless hours spent mulling over delicacies wasted. Time managment had gone out the window. Suddenly all that he swallowed himself within seemed obsolete. Calculations and meticulous work passing weeks away in the confines of his laboratory. Devoid of that heat teasing his ankles. Running up his thighs to build deep in his belly. Away from the pesky assassin and his trivial games. The Academic had allowed himself too much distraction. There was too much to be done now to allow Marluxia any further playtime until he saw his experiments completed.

Not that the man took no for an answer.

Eyes. Hot and wanton stripped him from across the room. Vexen felt a flush burn on his cheeks. No. Do not give in. There were too many other things that needed his attention. He bore more than enough bruises and love marks from their wild midnight romps. It was quite embarassing to face Zexion and Lexaeus on the return from another sexcapade. Every night with the Graceful Assassin was an adventure. Journies to the bed never ceased to intrigue the scientist. He always concoted new methods to excite a hackneyed position, the lamest of toys were jewels in his hands. Marluxia promised him an experience and the man never broke his promises.

"Another late night, Vexen...?" sharp nails tickled the earlobe.

"Yes. I have far too much to do tonight. Find another."

Marluxia's grip tightened, "I want no other."

"My sincerest apologies." Vexen shoved the man off him. The two had never officially allowed themselves the title of 'couple' because of this. He was too dangerous for Vexen. He couldn't figure the man out. Just when he felt he understood Marluxia's logic the man threw a wrench into the gears destroying every possible justification for his actions. With the grace of a feline he was upon the scientist again, forcing him back on the table. He forced a knee between the other's legs, grinning down at the scowling blonde.

"You cannot deny me, Vexen...." He drew long moans from the submissive dipping his tongue into sensitive curves and angles. Savoring the sweet intoxication of winter.

Enough was enough. He would not allow himself to become a toy to the man's insatiable drive. Seizing a hose he turned the water on full force. Marluxia screeamed when the ice water hit, stumbling back for the door. Vines ripped the tool away tossing it useless to the ground. Vexen shivered when water touched his toes. His throat gripped tight as Marluxia's shirt did on the assassin's body outlining every muscular curve. He was beautiful. Even more so when enraged. Marluxia saw this as a challenge and he was not the one to back from a good challenge.

"Vexen..."

That voice. The voice of lust, if it had a face. Hunger swung his hips, prowling the lab with the power of a lion crossing his grasslands. This may have been Vexen's lab but it was Marluxia's castle. He was lord. He was master. His words were absolute. This frail little scientist belonged to him. He knew how to make Vexen beg. Touch the man and shower him in bliss and he'd succumb. Persistance. That was the key. Persistance and the body of desire.

Vexen seized the long neck of a flask labeled NAOH and held it out as if daring his advance. Marluxia raised his hands in defence. Kneeling into the pool he crawled closer arching his shoulders, slinking across the cold floor. His voice swirled into the Academic's ears racing south. No.. No.. he could not break. He had a voice. It just wouldn't work. One glimpse into the assasisn's eyes beckoning him into sin was all it took. He was inexorably addicted to this dance with the rose-maned devil.

Eyes shot wide and fell to darkness. Hot lips traced up trembling legs treating every sensitive place with the tenderest of care. Skillful hands undid tight pants, sliding them off his lover's hips. Vexen shivered, that one rebellious piece of anatomy a thousand degrees hotter than the room around him. Pushing him up against the table to allow that delicious mouth around him. Against him. Everywhere.

Marluxia watched the man's hand close. He knew very little of the substances kept within his lab. That flask must have been his best defense in the current position. Vexen was too high off the ecstasy to think of anything else. He drew his tongue along the other's throbbing length, purring. The scientist made such beautiful noises. It stroked the ego to see the impassive man writhe and scream. Still, there needed caution. "What is that?"

"Sodium hydroxide..." Marluxia noted his voice faltered. "Extremely acidic when mixed with water. It will melt your skin like a hot knife through butter"

"I don't plan on hurting you.." Marluxia teased the skin below the navel drawing out more excited whimpers.

"One wrong move..."

"Of course, Vexen..."

His grip shook on the flask. Steam clouded the glass the cooler the Academic's body became. Tighter until he swore the glass would shatter in his palm, bouncing obediently into the warm mourh between his legs. He seized the man's hair and pulled. Marluxia growled leaving behind rough love bites, pulling down to make the man drop. Nails sought purchase on the smooth lab table, muscles tight and hot. It felt so fucking wonderful. Marluxiua igonored the scientists's threats. He would never bring harm to the neophyte without good reason.

Slowly he pulled away, sliding up the sceintist's trembling body. Breath clouded the air. He wanted the other so badly. Needed him. Craved him. Ached for the sweet release only Marluxia could bring. He was in no hurry. Vexen would obey his pace whether he liked it or not. Hands mapped the smooth curves of his butt, teasing. Vexen bucked refusing to seized the younger man's shoulders, clawing long bloody trails the deeper those fingers probed. Marluxia smirked against his collarbone. How simple it was.

"Come on Vexen..." The skin was salty on his lips. "Don't deny yourself what you obviously want."

A gasp. "You don't.. truly think I will follow through with my threat, do you? I'm not afraid of you, Marluxia."

"Oh I believe you. Sex is much more arousing with a hint of danger."

Vexen blinked, caught off guard by the neophyte's answer. Marluxia seized the oppurtunity and slammed deep into the sceintist. Vexen scramed and the flask shattered to the floor. Hot acid spattered Marluxia's legs but he ignored the pain, pouding into the frail body below. Hands ripepd at his hair, ripping open the skin of his back and shoulders. Vexen was a very brutal lover and he immensely enjoyed every minute of it.

Vexen was simply stunning when they made love. Silk blonde strands stuck to his sweaty face conroted in white hot bliss. He uttered the msot beautiful cries, like music to the assassin's ears. The way he arced and curved, shuddered and screamed as he was taken. Everything about the blonde was breathtaking. he doubted his own beauty but the winter was very much just as magnificent as the summer flame consuming it.

Marluxia feathered warm kisses over the man's throat coaxing him at last into climax. He held tight to his beloved following suit shortly after, captivated by the magnificence of the one below him more than his own pleasure. Vexen clung limp to Marluxia dazedly kissing him. The neophyte smiled, revelling in this game of twisted affections they shared. Vexen may protest but there was no denying he was absolutley head over heels for the younger man. If he did not care he would not so willingly engage in this nightly romps. He would not hold Marluxia so tenderly nor spray his face in awkward afterglow kisses. Yet in this attraction there was ever a hint of danger. One wrong move and Vexen was gone. He would not hesitate to abandon the young man if it was deemed necessary.

"I suppose you will be returning to your work now?" Marluxia found himself pushed up on the lab table. Vexen took a bottle of vinegar and carefully applied it over the acid burns with a sigh.

"You are a pain in my ass."

"Mnn but you love it."

Vexen grinned up at him. "And if I do?"

Warm lips teased the frosty skin. "Then I suppose there will be no objections to me asking if you will be my heart."

At first Vexen was taken aback. He had not epected such a direct confession but Marluxia was a very straightforward person. He should have expected anything to come out of the man's mouth by now yet he still found himself surprised and rather embarassed. It was no escret Marluxia fancied him nor that the affections were requited. Unpredictability was the nature of their relationship. One wrong mvoe was all it would take. Sliding up onto the table he kissed the neophyte's silent chest, tucking close to his warmth.

"No.. I suppose not. As long as you return the favor."

Marluxia smiled, kissing his lover's brow. "Of course."


End file.
